Zhora
Zhora/Salome/Luba Luft, is a Nexus-6 replicant who has returned to Earth with Roy Batty in search of a way to extend her lifespan. Appearance Main Article: Feminism Zhora comes in the appearance of a tall woman with brown hair reaching down to her neck. She, like Pris is flexible and athletic in form and appearance. She has combat experience and is able to defend herself if needed. Zhora's appearance is voluptuous in form, making herself seem perfect for dancing or working at Taffey Lewis. From a symbolic standpoint, Zhora, along with the other female characters in Blade Runner, artificial (replicants) and sexualized by the men around them. Biography Creation Zhora, like other replicants, was created to be of use in the Off-world Colonies. However, she join Roy Batty and the other replicants to travel back to Earth in search of longevity and meaning to her life after learning about her lifespan as a replicant. After taking Off-world pilots' vessel, Roy flew the replicants to earth to undergo their mission. On the Run After arriving on Earth, the group were immediately were hunted by the Los Angeles Police Department and the group was forced to separate and live on Earth while searching for their creators. After escaping from the police, the Zhora occasionally met with Leon and Roy at Leon's apartment to discuss plans concerning their mission. Dancing at Taffey Lewis Zhora eventually found work as an exotic dancer at Taffey's Bar and gathered enough finances to purchase an animoid. Zhora remained a dancer while assisting Roy with their mission for more life. In his scanning of photos obtained from a search of Leon Kowalski's apartment, Deckard finds Zhora & identifies a custom tattoo of a snake on her neck, tying it to a snake scale he found in Leon's bathtub. Encounter with Deckard After a performance at Taffey's one night, Zhora is approached by Deckard disguised as a representative from the American Federation of Variety Artists from the department of Moral Abuses. Allowing him to follow her to her dressing room, Deckard explains how the management from his committee has been taking liberties with the artist from her club. Deckard asks her questions about her activities at Taffey's while Zhora puts down her artificial snake and gets ready for a shower. Before she enters the shower room, Deckard asks if he could inspect her dressing room claiming that there could be holes created by men who would peep to see Zhora nude. Zhora allows inspection to proceed while she showers. Murder Attempt Zhora, however, sees through his ruse and devise and plan to kill him before he could retire her. After drying her hair and putting on her boots, Deckard asked Zhora if her snake was real, which Zhora denies. Zhora returns to the dressing room and asks Deckard to dry her while she puts on her bra. As Deckard is about to dry Zhora's back, she attacks him by striking him with her elbow and striking his face with her palm. Zhora puts on a clear jacket and kneels down to Deckard on the floor and begins to strangle him with his necktie. Zhora, however, did not have time to kill him because several other dancers entered the room, causing Zhora to flee while Deckard chases her. Running for Her Life Zhora flees the club and Deckard pursues her into the streets where she attempts to hide among the crowds of people. Zhora first runs down the street and past the vast of pedestrians. Deckard, while on her trail, had multiple opportunities to retire her but after taking aim with his blaster, he forfits and continues to chase her due to Zhora's distance and due to the walking pedestrians and vehicles. After running past a street bus, Zhora runs a quarter way down a set of stairs leading to the subway and hides against the wall. Deckard loses track of her for a moments and recaptures his sights after jumping off the bus and moving towards the subway. Noticing Deckard aiming at her and about to fire, Zhora flees once again away from the subway and back into the streets. Death While running, Zhora realizes that the street she chose to run down has less people than the streets before. Seeing his opportunity, Deckard takes aim and yells for pedestrians to stand clear. Deckards opens fire and misses his first shot. In fear for her life, Zhora runs even faster while Deckard is still on the chase. He shoots a second time and nearly hits her. Zhora then attempts to lose Deckard by running through glass display windows of clothing stores. Seeing that Zhora's destination is narrow and clear, Deckard shoots again with the shot hitting her back and through her chest. Stumbling, Zhora crashes through more glass windows and collapses to the floor. Injured and determined to escape, Zhora gets up and attempts to run once again. Deckard then shoots her back once more, causing Zhora to crash though the final glass window before lying on the street to die. As backup arrives, a passerby finds the snake tattoo on her neck, one of the clues that Deckard used to track her. Category:Characters Category:Replicants